Arceus' Judgement
by Soulja Boy the Jackal
Summary: When Silver becomes Champion, he is the most powerful trainer in Jonto. But can he stand up to the most powerful Pokemon in the universe?
1. Chapter 1: Champion

_Humans._

_Such silly little things._

_Thinking they have tamed my subjects?_

_Thinking they are the dominant race?_

_No._

_They know nothing about my kind._

_Ignorance cannot go unpunished._

_It __**will **__not go unpunished._

Dragonite rampaged on, releasing red flames from its gaping maw. Crobat dodged all but one of the white-hot embers, hitting the purple colored bat in the side. Crobat was sent flying across across the room, hitting a concrete wall, and fell to the ground.

"5!"

_Come on, Crobat. You can do this_.

"4!"

_I believe in you. You can do it._

"3!"

_You've been through worse. You can do this, Crobat._

"2..."

_Come on, your the..._

Just then, Crobat, began flapping its wings, and lifted itself off the ground. Dragonite stared in awe and confusion. Literally, confusion, from Outrage's aftereffects. Challenger Silver wore a huge grin. "You OK, Crobat?" Crotbat smiled a mischievous smile. "Cro! Cro Cro!" Silver shook his head. "Alright then, lets's go!"

"Very impressive Pokemon, withstanding such a attack. I cannot guarantee you will survive another." Silver turned to face Pokemon Champion Lance. The "Master of Dragons" stood tall, with a confident smirk. Not from ego, but pure knowledge that Silver was screwed. A Crobat hanging on by a thread versus a untouched Dragonite. The only hope Silver had to win was Dragonite's confusion.If Crobat could hit Dragonite, and Dragonite attacked himself due to confusion, he might be able to score the KO needed to win the match.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!" The four winged bat sent out a screech; the equivalent of a battle cry for a Crobat. The Pokemon's fearsome fangs turned purple, indicating the bat's body was filling the teeth with it's deadly toxins. Crobat charged Lance's orange behemoth, flying at such a fast pace, Silver, Lance, and even Dragonite had a hard time keeping up with it. "Dragonite, finish this! Use Hyper Beam!" A white ball of energy gathered neared the dragon's mouth. It drew larger, emitting heat even Silver could feel across the battle arena. Finally, the creature fired the beam.

"Crobat, _evade!" _Crobat dived out of the way of the beam, as the ray of light hit the wall, exploding it, and causing the whole room to go white. Heat washed over Silver. It all went silent.

Nothing. Not Silver, Crobat, Dragonite, Lance, nor the announcer, spoke a word. The dust settled. The light faded...

...for Silver to see Crobat still rushing towards Dragonite, completely unhurt. Lance stood in awe, but quickly snapped out of it. "Dragonite, use Protect!" Too late. Dragonite's confusion made it's reaction time decreased drastically. Crobat bit into the Dragon type Pokemon., spreading poison into Dragonite's body. The poison weakened the dragon, and it fell to its knees, then flat on its face.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!""2!"

"1!"

"Dragonite has fainted! Pokemon Trainer Silver, you are now Pokemon _Champion _Silver!" The announcer came onto the stage, and brought Silver over to the cameras filming the event. Lance followed close behind, a slight smile on his face. Silver was confused by this? He had just lost, but he was happy. How can you be happy and lose at the same time? But he didn't really dwell on it. He was too absorbed in the cameras.

After being swarmed by reporters for the "Goldenrod Forretress" and other newspapers and TV news media, he followed Lance into the Hall of Fame, where his victory would be documented forever. "I commend you, Silver. I, the most most powerful trainer in Jonto, has been defeated. You are now the true Pokemon Expert and Master of the Jonto region. Congratulations!" With that, Pokemon Trainer Lance entered the records of the battle and his team into the computer, appearing on a scrren, shoing up after Lance. The records showed all previous Champions; there were dates of new Champions back before he was even born. All of them older then him. Lance also noticed this. "Ah, yes. I may also congratulate on being the youngest Champion ever. You beat out the previous Champion before me."

"What was his name?"

Lance appeared not to hear him.

Yay for this being my first Pokemon fanfiction. Anyway, should I continue writing?


	2. Chapter 2: Celebration

_Disclamer: I do not own Pokemon or anything related to it._

_Humans._

_Such silly little things._

_Thinking they have tamed my subjects?_

_Thinking they are the dominant race?_

_No._

_They know nothing about my kind._

_Ignorance cannot go unpunished._

_It __**will **__not go unpunished._

Dragonite rampaged on, releasing red flames from its gaping maw. Crobat dodged all but one of the white-hot embers, hitting the purple colored bat in the side. Crobat was sent flying across across the room, hitting a concrete wall, and fell to the ground.

"5!"

_Come on, Crobat. You can do this_.

"4!"

_I believe in you. You can do it._

"3!"

_You've been through worse. You can do this, Crobat._

"2..."

_Come on, your the..._

Just then, Crobat, began flapping its wings, and lifted itself off the ground. Dragonite stared in awe and confusion. Literally, confusion, from Outrage's aftereffects. Challenger Silver wore a huge grin. "You OK, Crobat?" Crotbat smiled a mischievous smile. "Cro! Cro Cro!" Silver shook his head. "Alright then, lets's go!"

"Very impressive Pokemon, withstanding such a attack. I cannot guarantee you will survive another." Silver turned to face Pokemon Champion Lance. The "Master of Dragons" stood tall, with a confident smirk. Not from ego, but pure knowledge that Silver was screwed. A Crobat hanging on by a thread versus a untouched Dragonite. The only hope Silver had to win was Dragonite's confusion.If Crobat could hit Dragonite, and Dragonite attacked himself due to confusion, he might be able to score the KO needed to win the match.

"Crobat, use Cross Poison!" The four winged bat sent out a screech; the equivalent of a battle cry for a Crobat. The Pokemon's fearsome fangs turned purple, indicating the bat's body was filling the teeth with it's deadly toxins. Crobat charged Lance's orange behemoth, flying at such a fast pace, Silver, Lance, and even Dragonite had a hard time keeping up with it. "Dragonite, finish this! Use Hyper Beam!" A white ball of energy gathered neared the dragon's mouth. It drew larger, emitting heat even Silver could feel across the battle arena. Finally, the creature fired the beam.

"Crobat, _evade!" _Crobat dived out of the way of the beam, as the ray of light hit the wall, exploding, and causing the whole room to go white. Heat washed over Silver. It all went silent.

Nothing. Not Silver, not Crobat, not Dragonite, not Lance, nor the announcer spoke a word. The dust settled. The light faded...

...for Silver to see Crobat still rushing towards Dragonite, completely unhurt. Lance stood in awe, but quickly snapped out of it. "Dragonite, use Protect!" Too late. Dragonite's confusion made it's reaction time decreased drastically, taking five seconds for the Pokemon to even acknowledge Crobat bit into the Dragon type Pokemon, spreading poison into Dragonite's body. The poison weakened the dragon, and it fell to its knees, then flat on its face.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!""2!"

"1!"

"Dragonite has fainted! Pokemon Trainer Silver, you are now Pokemon _Champion _Silver!" The announcer came onto the stage, and brought Silver over to the cameras filming the event. Lance followed close behind, a slight smile on his face. Silver was confused by this? He had just lost, but he was happy. How can you be happy and lose at the same time? But he didn't really dwell on it. He was too absorbed in the cameras.

After being swarmed by reporters for the "Goldenrod Forretress" and other newspapers and TV news media, he followed Lance into the Hall of Fame, where his victory would be documented forever. "I commend you, Silver. I, the most most powerful trainer in Johto, has been defeated. You are now the true Pokemon Expert and Master of the Johto region. Congratulations!" With that, Pokemon Trainer Lance entered the records of the battle and his team into the computer, appearing on a scrren, shoing up after Lance. The records showed all previous Champions; there were dates of new Champions back before he was even born. All of them older then him. Lance also noticed this. "Ah, yes. I may also congratulate on being the youngest Champion ever. You beat out the previous Champion before me."

"What was his name?"

Lance appeared not to hear him.

Yay for this being my first Pokemon fanfiction. Anyway, should I continue writing?

Pokemon Champion Silver and his team of 3 Pokemon stared out at the ocean that connected Johto and Kanto, just steps west of New Bark Town. The only other access route was the rugged mountain trails of Mount Silver, which himself and his Pokemon were not up for. The sun was starting to set, creating a cliché, but breath-taking view. He glanced at his team members: Crobat, which won him the Champion title; Typhlosion, his starter Pokemon, which Professor Elm provided him, and Scizor, who he had caught in the wild as a Scyther in a Bug Catching Contest. He hoped to add more members to his team as he explored Kanto. Yes, he had been in Kanto to participate in the League, but otherwise, the land was completely alien to the trainer.

"Silver, come on in and get ready for the party!" He winced. His mother loved him, and he loved her back, but her cooking was about as good as roasted Snorlax. In other words, her cooking was atrocious. Now imagine her cooking for a whole town, and you get athe ide of how bad this party was going to go. But Silver was hungry enough to eat just about anything, so , returning the Pokemon to their Pokeballs, he half ran over to his mother, who closed the door behind him as he entered.

Silver noticed a pot of spaghetti on the oven, with parmesan and salt sitting nearby. "Help yourself," his mom said as she finished closing the door. "I hoep you don't mind that I invited your girlfriend... what was her name? Lyra." Silver groaned. His mom loved to insist that Lyra and him were dating each other, even though this was not the case. Yes, Lyra was cute, but Silver didn't have feeling for her. "Did you invite your boyfriend?" Silver joked, refering to Professor Elm. "Haha, very funny. Just for that, im not giving you dessert."

Like he would actually eat it.

A few minutes later, a girl knocked on the door. "Sorry I'm late, Mrs. S., Gramma had me working a little longer then usual today. " Silver's mom smiled and invited her in. "Its quite alright, dear. Do you know when Professor Elm will be arriving?" Before I could say anything, my mom gave me a look saying _Say anything and you can forget Kanto. _Lyra seemed oblivious to this, and replied with a quick "In a few minutes."

During the wait, Silver and Lyra sat on the couch and watched Jubilife TV, where it showcased "fantabulus" (according to the reporter) Pokemon: a Salamence in a tutu, a Koffing with a "sensible" hat and a bow, complete with red lipstick, and a slew of other things.

Prof. Elm appeared at the door of Silver's house, wearing a tuxedo. "Hello, Hope," he said with a nervous smile as Silver's mother greeted him. "am I late?" "No, your perfectly on time." His mother stepped aside and allowed the Pokemon Expert in. After a few minutes, more of the town poured into the small house, celebrating Silver's becoming of Champion. They discussed all sorts of things, such as Elm's alma mater, Smogon University, the discovery of more and more Pokemon, such as Mew, and the proper way to grow berries. The food was exceptionally good, at least, by his mother's standards. Prof. Elm even showcased a few prototype Pokeballs; such as the Grand Ball, a improved version of the Master Ball. Despite popular belief, the Master Ball _cannot _capture any Pokemon. Extremely powerful Pokemon, such as Mew, cannot be contained by even the Master Ball. The Grand Ball, theoretically, could capture _anything._

As the party died down, and the last people trickled out the door, Professor Elm stayed, and asked Silver a question he had never been asked before; "What is the point of Pokemon?" Being only 10, Silver didn't exactly have maturity, so he answered in a stupid way: "To fight." Professor Elm looked dissapointed with Silver's answer. "I see. I suppose you are not ready for the Grand Ball. When you can properly answer my question, I shall relinquish this ball to you. For now, however, you do not understand the true meaning of Pokemon. Good night, Silver. Good luck with Kanto!" With that, Elm walked out the door.


End file.
